A Lovers Night
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: A Lovers Night could be anything you make it, but for Stiles it was the way the muscles would bunch as breath was drew in and Derek's heart beat a little quicker in anticipation, it was all memorised whereas for Derek it's way Stiles would press his body against his own, the way fingers danced over skin as the littlest sounds escaped from his mates throat.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Wolf.

I am so sad :'(...does anybody else know that Colton Haynes is no longer part of Teen Wolf, No more Jackson...NO...That sucks majorly.

The rumble in the jungle has started before the season has even returned to tv, appreantly Jackson's absences will be explained in the show.

So no Jackson but I hope Danny remains, and I will continue to write them in my stories so I'm sad but I will deal with it lol.

But after hearing this **and this is just my speculation and thoughts** but I'm thinking that maybe Lydia is going to be Stiles love interest which I hope doesn't happen because you don't confess your love for one man freeing him of a curse to then suddenly fall in love with another...yet I see could this happening.

So now what's part of the plot going to be since Jackson's and his wolf story are no longer there. Plus you got the Alpha group which might get messy if it't too much at once and other stuff going on, the big leap from 12 to 24 eps and moving to LA...I hope it's doesn't but I got a feeling Teen Wolf might be going down hill rather then up, up, up however fingers crossed it goes up, up, up because I really like it and don't want to fall out of love with it.

On the flip side Isaac is now a main sort of, and while I like him (he's growing on me slowly) I'd still prefer Jackson to stay.

Anyway my rambling is over, sorry for putting it there but I just had to...now on to the story.

Geting back into writing, sex, plot, short story since I seem to be writing way too long stories that will never be posted, so just a little Derek and Stiles not my finest but I still think it's ok. I was trying for soft and slow...love making maybe but I don't think I got it. The summary was parts taken from the story, tweeked then put together, you will find them a few paragraphs after each other and sound a little different hope that's ok.

Enjoy.

* * *

A Lovers Night.

Stiles shut the backdoor of his and Derek's house to walk down the wooden steps feeling the cool ground under his bare feet as he moved towards the forest feeling the breeze on his arms as he left his jacket inside. Summer may be ready to leave but the Autumns kiss had yet to arrive so he decided to forgo his jacket, moving through the trees he followed a small trail moving slowly knowing what waited for him;

His wolf.

Stiles felt his lips lifting at one corner as he continued deeper into the trail until the trees came to a stop creating a clearing that was covered with tall grass and a few different plants; it was a meadow that was part of Derek's land. The thing was a good length and width in the clearing which his mates' father made for cubs to play in but now it sat unused, until Derek took him their one night after they just moved in wanting to share it with him.

It was nice, beautiful in a wild kind of way and so quiet nothing around to disturb them, no prying eyes watching or pack to interrupt without realizing what they were doing, looking up Stiles saw the sky was light with twinkling stars "Pretty." He whispered the word softly moving into the meadow. Raising his hand he held it over the top of the grass and plants loving the way they moved tickling his palm as he walked towards an area that was flattened down, Stiles slowed his pace feeling playful.

Derek didn't bother opening his eyes "Don't even think about it." He heard his mate, in a rush of excitement his breathing gave him away otherwise he would have been able to get away with it, he opened one eye expecting to see Stiles stood in front of him.

"Boo." He bent over the top of his mate seeing the other eye open in surprise "I'm getting good." Stiles grinned before sinking to crouch over his mates head "Miss me."

"Maybe." His lips lifted as he closed his eyes but raised one eyebrow "You."

Stiles hummed pushing to his feet again and walked passed his mate and along the edge of the blanket but a foot knocked his out as hands gripped his waist tugging him backwards "So needy." He joked with his mate as he moved to lie beside him.

"Get over it." He folded his forearm in when Stiles rested his head on his bicep and run the tips of his fingers over shaven hair that was slightly longer than it used to be "Nice night."

"Your voices tell me how much you like it." The tone was deep, stated, and slightly sleepy.

Derek had been laying out here for three hours watching the sky get dark, he felt lazy and didn't really want to move "Where are the others."

Stiles looked at the sky but moved his fingers to entwine them with Derek's pulling his forearm out slightly "Asleep, Danny was on the couch watching TV but he was waiting for Jackson to finish what he was doing, Scott disappeared with Allison a while ago."

He squeezed slender fingers "Nice to have you to myself." Bending his knee he moved to press his calf against Stiles leg sliding it under the one closest to him, lately things had been happening in the pack had his mates attention shifting. He was proud every time he saw Stiles dealing with pack issues that didn't need his attention, just stuff like helping Scott pick a ring for Allison or teaching Jackson how to cook a meal for just him and Danny.

Rolling onto his side he moved a little closer resting his head on Derek's shoulder "You always have me to yourself but I get what you mean." Lately it seemed things came so close together, stretching his leg out he rested it over his mates to tangle with his while sliding his hand up a chest. The heart beat was steady underneath it when his hand came to a stop, breathing in his mates' scent Stiles felt his body melting, relaxing into Derek's.

Damn this was good stuff, his mate pressed against him and nothing but the quiet night around them "I like this." Derek looked at Stiles who tilted his head up, he brought there still laced fingers to his mouth pressing a kiss to them. He looked back at the sky "My parents did this, my dad would sneak my mother out here and they would watch the stars, fall asleep until morning and would often end up being caught."

Stiles smiled "Sounds nice." He liked when his mate revealed something about his family, they both suffered loss in different ways but with every little bit Derek told him the shadows in his mates eyes slowly disappear until it was nothing but warmth in green eyes, with the occasional mischievous glint. Stiles felt Derek's chest vibrating under his cheek and flicked his eyes up to blue melting into green, he didn't even realize he voiced his thoughts in the form of a rumbly growl.

Never would that sound fail to amaze him, he pressed his lips to Stiles forehead before looking back at the star feeling content enough to sleep out here and tucked his other hand under his head closing his eyes.

He felt his lips curving as he watched his mate who looked so relaxed, detangling their fingers he move one up prodding his cheek feeling a small laugh bubble out his mouth when Derek's lips twitched but otherwise no movement. Stiles bit his bottom lip and did it again trying not to laugh, really he didn't know why he was laughing or prodding his mate but for some unexplainable reason he was, when lips curved up he paused.

What was he doing? Derek waited for it to come again yet it never did and that told him Stiles was watching but not his hand, he bent his wrist extending his fingers that where about Stiles head to very lightly ghost then over the shell of his ear. He laughed when he felt his mates body move against his as he jumped from the sensation and flicked his wrist back when air moved by it letting him know Stiles was going to do something.

He raised one eyebrow and lifted his other hand from Derek's chest moving to grab at the hand above his head yet moved to flick his mates nose at the same time, Stiles laughed when eyes blinked open and a nose twitched but he just stuck. Pulling Derek's hand down he sank his teeth into the thumb pad biting down feeling his grin grow when eyes flicked to his, Stiles bit hard as his mate flashed his teeth before a body came over his.

"Feeling playful." He grabbed wrists firmly keeping them to the blank moving his head closer yet pulled it back slightly when a chin tipped up intending to bring their lips together "Nu huh." Derek grinned at the way Stiles lips parted in slight shock.

"Mean." Stiles dropped his head back to the blanket just looking at his mate but moved his foot sliding it over Derek's jean clad calf; he moved his foot up and down just looking at his mate yet couldn't stop smiling for no reason. Derek tilted his head slightly so he tilted his other way seeing his mates' lips curving as he was amused but not really understanding why, Stiles waited a few minutes before he quickly lifted his head stealing a kiss.

Derek gave a quick laugh as lips stayed against his "That's cheating." Yet Stiles stole another kiss before dropping his head and that smile just stayed on his face "Why are you smiling."

"I really don't know." Stiles lifted his head yet Derek didn't fall for it a second time and moved his backwards, dropping his back to the blanket he asked nicely "Can I have a kiss."

"Maybe." He moved his face closer and hovered his lips over Stiles lifting his eyes from them to brown eyes "Maybe not." Derek grinned dropping his head close but at the very last second pulled it back, he slid his fingers up wrists and over palms to lace their fingers. A knee brushed his side as that foot slid to a stop as brown eyes lock with his, Derek felt giddy if that was the right word and he didn't even know why but this was fun.

Stiles tipped his chin up waiting and when Derek's lips came closer he turned his head giving him his cheek instead "Don't think so." He could play Derek at his own game; he had been doing it for years because it took skill to keep up with Derek Hale. Lips pressed to his cheek, he felt the smile as they moved a little higher pressing another kiss before coming lower giving another kiss but he kept his face to the side, Stiles made a sound when lips pressed to the corner of his mouth "Nu huh."

"Cruel." He only wanted a kiss yet his mate wouldn't give him one, it just meant he would have to distract him to steal one and that Derek could do, he moved his lips higher kissing the top of a cheek bone before moving along. The smallest shiver went through the body under but he just moved his lips to an ear breathing in it to then press a kiss to the shell, fingers unconsciously squeezed his briefly "Just one kiss."

He felt the words more then heard them and turned his face, his nose bumping a cheek as Derek's face turned towards his "Just one?" Stiles brushed their lips briefly enjoying the way Derek's bit his tongue for a moment in annoyance. He moved his mouth closer "Or maybe one more." Derek lifted his eyes to brown and brushed their lips feeling the curve of them under his, he traced the bottom one with his tongue before pressing their lips together.

Stiles parted his lips and so did Derek yet nothing else happened, he laughed as lips stayed over his "Are you going to kiss me." He moved his foot up until his heel bumped Derek's thigh and flicked his tongue out catching Derek's top lip and teeth. He kept his mouth open "Do it again I dare you." Derek waited and it came again, he went to bite down but Stiles was quicker pulling his tongue back so he moved his tongue to lick the roof of Stiles mouth.

His tongue moved to rub against Derek yet he pulled it back "Ugh." The sound was pushed into his mates' mouth as he freed one set of fingers to curve them around Derek's nape "Kiss me." Stiles whispered the words tilting his chin up. Derek looked into brown eyes as he kissed his mate, lips just pressing to lips before he parted his them sweeping his tongue out making Stiles part his for a tongue to brush against his. Stiles bit down on Derek's tongue before sucking it but broke off when Derek pulled it before rolling it while trying to give him an annoyed look but he just started laughing tipping his head back on the blanket.

"You bit me." He nipped at his mates chin before sucking on it feeling fingers slide through his hair as Stiles tipped his face down, Derek raised one eyebrow waiting.

"I'm sorry." Moving his other hand he placed it on the back of Derek's neck and brushed their lips again smiling into the kiss, he slid his other leg over Derek's leg squeezing his thighs around trapped hips brushing their lips again. He braced his weight one his right forearm and took another kiss from his mate enjoying this play between them, moving his other hand he rested by Stiles ribs and took another kiss before pulling back smirking "Better."

"Yeah." Stiles nipped his mates bottom lip "You sure." He spoke the words while taking another kiss sliding his fingers up to join the ones already in black hair, he continued rubbing his foot over a calf enjoying this. Derek hummed while kissing back "Pretty sure." He took another kiss feeling Stiles chin tip up when he went to pull back and instead kissed his mate again moving his tongue to rub against Stiles, he explored his mates mouth before pulling back staring into brown eyes.

He smiled against lips on his and slid his hands down feeling the roll of shoulder blades before his fingers moved into the dip of Derek spine going so far down to then curl his fingers, slowly pulling the fabric up his mate back Stiles tipped his chin up kissing him again. He broke the kiss and lifted one arm as his t-shirt was pulled off and dropped his lips back to his mates lifting his right arm to finish discarding the t-shirt, hips rocked against his slowly. Slowing the kiss he trailed his lips down Stiles jaw, rasping his tongue over the skin before sucking leaving a red mark, moving his lips further along his jaw he left many more until he reached the slope of a neck.

Turning his head he exposed more skin and squeezed a board shoulder feeling a shiver sweeping through his body, trailing his other hand down a now bare chest Stiles spanned his fingers wide feeling the contours of muscles he knew well by now. The way the muscles would bunch as breath was drew in and Derek's heart beat a little quicker in anticipation was all memorised yet every time it happened the effect was still the same as if it where their first time. Ghosting his hand back up he lifted his other from a shoulder as fingers pushed his t-shirt up, brushing his skin producing another shiver as he lifted his chest up.

Lips pressed to his giving him a quick kiss before he tugged the material over his mates head and off his arms to drop it somewhere above Stiles head as he fastened their mouths back together following his mate down pressing closer. Threading his fingers into dark hair he made a light groan into Derek's mouth as he moved his tongue to rub against his mate finding another shiver passing through him, from a combination of his mates' body heat and the breeze.

Hips rocked together slowly, building a steady rhythm that was neither hard grinding nor rushed desire but slow and still heated as the other times.

He nipped his mate's bottom lips as fingers tugged on hair causing a tingle sensation in his scalp "We have nothing." As much as Derek wanted to feel his mate around him he did not want to go in dry or hurt Stiles by using other means. He skimmed one hand down the side of Derek's neck and over one pectoral "I got some lube." When eyebrow went up as his mate hummed he felt their chest bump as he laughed briefly "In case of emergencies kind of thing."

Derek nipped a strong jawline "And what emergencies do you plan on getting yourself into." He felt his lips curving at the reply while feeling fingers digging into the front pocket of Stiles jeans.

"With a mate like you, you never know and I liked to be prepared in case I have to drop trow." Stiles felt their chest bump and turned his head brushing his lips to his mates cheek "Good thing eh." He raised his hand between them holding the little packet. He covered his mates' lips with his own as he skimmed his hand up Stiles forearm to take the packet from him and rested it on the blanket by his head as he kissed his mate. It was kisses like this that made him heady, the way Stiles would press his body against his own, and the way fingers danced over skin as the littlest sounds escaped his mates throat.

He tipped his chin up a fraction and cupped the back of Derek's neck rocking his hips slowly loving the friction building, a low burning fire pooling in his lower stomach and when a hand spanned the curve of his ribcage he arched. Trailing his lips down he kissed the tip of Stiles chin before pressing a kiss to the underside as his mates head fell back and dropped another kiss to the skin but further down until he could suck on the younger man's Adam's apple. Stiles groan loving the weird sensation it created when he swallowed and moved one hand down Derek's back feeling muscles working, he slowed his rocking hips when he felt fingers unfastening his jeans.

Derek pushed the zipper down and raked his teeth over a perfect collar done to dip his tongue in the clavicle, moving his head lower he followed the path of his mates' sternum with his tongue as he pushed denim and boxers down Stiles legs. He lifted his hips helping Derek get his jeans down so far before they were pulled off as his mate sat back on his hunches, Stiles supressed a shiver at green eyes dark with desire and the barest hint of blue, loving the way his mate looked at him.

Damn that was all this, tossing the jeans to the side he trailed his eyes down a lithe chest, seeing the muscle without defined contour, he moved his eyes further down following the trail of dark hair to see his mate cock. Hard and slightly dark at the head with a bead of pre-cum sliding from the tip, bracing his arms one by Stiles hip and the other by his thigh he bent his head to press a kiss to the tip before moving up his mates body. Lips brushed his and Stiles parted them to sweep his tongue out tasting himself for a minute before the kiss was gone yet sucked in breathe moments later when hot air caressed the heat of his cock.

Hands found his hair again as he trailed his tongue along the underside, tracing the veins, and ripped the packet of lube open with his hands before squeezing half of it onto his fingers then rested the packet by Stiles thigh. Tracing his tongue upwards he swirled it around the head before sucking on the tip as he pressed his fingers between Stiles legs' tracing the cleft of his buttock before pushing his fingers between them. Stiles let out a groan as teeth raked along his cock before a tongue soothed round it as Derek's lifted his head slightly to flick his tongue in the slit, when the hot heat of his mates mouth slid back down he rocked his hips up.

A thigh brushed his shoulder before a foot bumped his hips as he lowered his head back down sucking a little hard, moving his middle finger forward he traced his mates entrance a few times before pushing the in. He rocked his hips up groaning when he rocked them back feeling a finger sliding deeper before he bite his lips cutting off a sound as Derek's finger pressed against his prostate. He rubbed the tip of his tongue to the spot just below the head as he eased his index finger alongside his middle finger, lifting his head until only the head remained in his mouth he pressed his tongue to the slit as he pulled his fingers out.

Stiles heard another sound leave his throat as he rocked his hips yet arched his back when fingers brushed his prostate again, the low burning fire in his stomach was spreading as he tugged on Derek's hair "Now." He didn't want foreplay, he just wanted his mate. Lifting his head up he remained still watching his mate draw in a shaky breath and pressed his fingers back in, starting to stretch when they were all the way in yet groaned himself when brown eyes flashed a rich amber. Press a kiss to the tip of his mates' cock he moved his mouth higher to drop a kiss to the skin above, than nipped his way higher and eased his fingers out to grab at the packet beside Stiles thighs as fingers unfastened his jeans.

He fitted his mouth against Derek's as the man came to rest above him, sliding his hand into worn denim only for them both to groan as his fingers wrapped around his mates cock squeezing softly before stroking up. Pressing his thumb to the head he swirled it around before flicking it in the slit swallowing the rumble that left his mates' mouth, Stiles threaded his left arm under Derek's to rest his hand on the back of his rib cage. The body beneath his moved and he followed coming to rest between parted thighs, breaking the kiss he panted against Stiles lips seeing brown enriched by amber as he moved his hand under the younger man's back.

Skirting his hand down following the dip of his mates' back Stiles pushed his hand under the denim feeling a taunt buttock under his fingertips and curled his fingers allowing his nails to prick "Off." He wanted his mate in him. Fingers slid from his cock to pushed the denim away as he shifted his weight until he could kick them off but stayed firmly pressed against his mate, hands glided over the small of his back then down as he lined his cock up before pushing in. Stiles panted feeling Derek's lips hovering over his yet was unable to stop the small sound escaping as he felt Derek's cock pushing in, he squeezed firm buttock harder as he rocked his hips up.

Derek dropped his head to Stiles neck as he slid further in enjoying his mate's moans, and glided his hand to rest in the centre of the younger man's back spanning his fingers wide as he pressed a kiss to the skin beneath his lips. Stiles tightened his grip on Derek's sinking his teeth into his bottom lip trying noise but moaned out loud when his mate slid in all the way "Derek." The name fell from his lips as he tipped his head back. Uncurling his fingers he soothed them up a board back feeling muscles working under his hands until he reached shoulders, resting his forearms against Derek's back he curled his fingers over his mates shoulders.

He felt legs bracketing his hips, pressing close and squeezing tight as he pulled his hips back and groaned against the skin in his mouth as Stiles met his thrust in liking this slow burn to finish line, they hadn't done this before. Stiles rolled his hips down meeting his mates thrust and turned his head seeking lips which found his in an instant, sliding his right arm from under Derek's he cupped his mates face with one hand pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. He moved his left forearm under his mates back resting his palm against his nape and kept his face close to his mates, flicking his eyes over flushed cheeks and brown eyes gone dark.

Derek felt legs wrapped around him and moved his mouth from Stiles to suck on his chin then down licked a line down Stiles throat feeling the vibration of another sound, thrusting forward he moved in time with his mate lifting his head to brushed his lips against a cheek. Stiles felt heady and groaned when Derek moved again feeling that hard body rubbing deliciously against his, rolling his hips he gripped Derek's shoulder harder as his head dropped back on a groan. Lowering his head he skimmed his lips over an exposed throat as he continued to thrust slowly into his mate, loving the way this was.

Stiles loved when it was like this, the way they moved together, tightening his legs around his mate as lips slanted over his; Stiles didn't know how long they moved together. But the low burning fire was growing, with every brush of their bodies, skin rubbing against skin, lips never leaving his long enough to draw in air. Moving his left arm he dropped his hand to the older man's bicep and squeezed it as he rubbed his tongue against Derek's before sliding it up and over a rolling shoulder to join his other set of in black hair.

Derek felt muscles tighten on him but continued to move against Stiles; he sucked on his throat before nipping at the skin sliding his mouth to the side of the neck wanting to suck on his mark feeling close. Stiles slid his right hand down Derek's back loving the way the muscles worked as he thrust "Derek." he groaned the word quietly but full of need as he tightened his hold around his mates' neck brushing his lips against stubble.

He lifted his mouth to Stiles taking the groan as he took another kiss and squeezed the back of his mates' neck his hand as he ghosted his other hand down an arched back tightening his arms around Stiles pressing as close as possible. He broke the kiss to take in air staring into green eyes tinged with blue and squeezed Derek's waist with harder for a moment letting him know he was close, his mate just answered with a kiss and roll of the hips. Derek felt a rumble leave his chest in answer feeling his release drawing closer and rolled his hips down feeling muscles tightening on him, a groan left his mouth as he dropped to his mates' neck.

Stiles felt his climax starting to sweep through him and tightened his hold, fisting Derek's hair as he pressed his lips to the skin of the shoulder before him muffling the sound leaving his mouth as he came. Derek panted against Stiles neck trying to take in air as muscles tightened around his cock and raked his teeth over the mating mark before pressing a kiss to it as he thrust in one last time holding Stiles tight as he came. Neither moved for a few minutes as they rested against each other coming down from their climaxes, their bodies gone lax as pleasured hummed through them and their skin cooling in the quiet night air.

Soothing a hands down Derek's back Stiles start slow sweeping rubs loving the feel of all those muscles under his fingers "Hmmm" he grinned as Derek nuzzled him "That was nice." Soothing his other hand down his mates' neck only to sweep the back up and into dark hair. Lifting his head he smiled against his mates lips, agreeing with "It was." Derek felt his smile grow into a grin as he took in his mates' pleasure hazed eyes "Never did it like that before." The slow build yes but it felt more intense this time around.

Sliding his arms over the older man's shoulders to drape them over his back he let the tip of his fingers dance over his skin "I agree must be you and the affects you have on me…" Stiles felt his amusement grow as he moved his eyes passed his mate "…or it was the effects of the moon." He started laughing when his mate laughed into his neck.

The moon, yeah right "You been reading more crap on line." Derek grinned into the skin pressing one last kiss to his mark.

"Maybe." He dropped a kiss to the shoulder before him and moved his right hand up again feeling the line of Derek's spine and his nape before threading his fingers into black hair feeling lazy, stated and content. Kind of warm and fuzzy aswell, smiling he pressed another kiss to his mates shoulder "I love you." Rubbing Derek's scalp he remained quiet yet tightened his arms when his mate pulled out not wanting to move yet. Bracing his forearms he lifted his shoulder to look at Stiles "We should go inside." He looked tired and sleepy yet he himself was feeling lazy so if they didn't make a move then they would probably sleep out here all night.

Derek was expecting a response from his mate, maybe a quip or funny remark yet what he got surprised him "What."

He slid his hand to rest against the curve of his mates' head and rubbed his thumb along his jaw "You're a good mate, you make me happy." Stiles felt his lips quirk when his mate just looked at him confused, did he not hear what he just said "What."

"Why say that?" He moved his eyes over his mates face before lifting them back to his eyes, seeing nothing in his expression change after he asked why….most people would probably just accept it but he wondered why his mate said those words. They didn't often say things out loud, telling each other in their own silent ways with touches or little gestures which was great because that's the way they did it but he felt a warmth in his chest at hearing his mate say that out loud.

He moved his other hand to thread through the top of black hair "Because I can and want too." He often didn't say words out loud to his mate, preferring to telling him their own ways with touches and gestures but when he wanted to say something he would. Stiles was happy in this mating, with his life and Derek was the reason for it…ok so maybe not the entire reason but a big part of it, a really big part of it.

He showed his mate that every day but on somedays he wanted to say it aswell as show it, like now "I love our mating." Ask him back when he first discovered all of this and he would have told that mating was just the wolf version of marriage. Which is was but it wasn't _just_ that, it was a bond connecting them growing deeper every day, warmth in his chest that never dissipated but became warmer as the years passed. All that came from his mating to Derek and somedays it was humbling to know he had it, obviously his sudden burst of words seemed to have silenced his mate "You know with your silence you make it seem as if I never tell you I love you, as if I treat you bad."

Stiles felt his lips curving as one eyebrow went up "I mean I know in the beginning I called you sour wolf but I was showing you my affection." He found his laughing words cut off as lips covered his in a grin. He tightened his arms around his mate "We make a good mating." Derek knew what his mate felt and he felt it aswell, the bond may connect them but it was the emotions, the feelings they put into it that made it what it was "You and me."

He brushed their lips "Us." Stiles couldn't agree with his mate more.

Derek bumped his nose against his mates before brushing their lips, he was too content to move and right now he wanted to enjoy his mate, the quiet words and the soft touches with hidden meanings behind them. Stiles soothed his hands down Derek's shoulders and over his upper arms bumping his nose against his mates' cheek finding he really liked this night, they would have to come to the meadow more often.

Have lovers' nights more often.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't too bad.

If you would like to leave a review then please feel free to do so. If you would like to say this wasn't your cup of tea then again please feel free to do so but don't be rude or harsh about it.

I know there will be mistakes I missed because I don't see them all even after re-reading but bear with me I will try to get them.

C.I.G.21xx


End file.
